


"GOOD JOB BUDDY!" - Ezra Bridger

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra is the best wing man, He's fulcrum dammit, Hera is a mom, Kallus just wants be discreet (Star Wars), Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Other peoples reactions, he can't have liabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Kallus wasn't sure what he'd done to upset the Lasat, but he knew that Zeb had been avoiding him.Zeb wasn't sure what happened between them, but he knew that Kal had been avoiding him.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	"GOOD JOB BUDDY!" - Ezra Bridger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6 Confessions AND Other Peoples Reactions for KAW week 2020. Oh man, this one. These prompts were just Dying to be meshed together, and Of course Ezra has to be a wingman, at least in the sense of the word. I had a great time writing this, and I hope you enjoy!

Kallus wasn’t sure what he had done. Usually, Zeb was ready to walk him to dinner (one of the only meals Kallus ate regularly), though for the last week, Zeb hasn’t been seen. 

Kallus made his way to the mess hall, looking for Zeb. When the blond couldn’t find him, he took his food back to his division, not willing to deal with over-cocky pilots wanting to get a rise out of Kallus for being a defector. 

He ate at his work desk in Intelligence, sifting through data, barely touching his food. At least it wasn’t ration bars, though he could eat those without thinking.  _ Though, it would be more like the Empire, even if I’m not out there fighting _ , Kallus thought while trying to eat whatever he managed to get from the mess hall. 

Days had gone past, and Kallus had seen Zeb around the base, and around his teammates, though he Kallus had not once been approached by the Lasat. Not around dinner, nor around any other time. Kallus had seen Zeb in the mess hall, flanked by the Mandalorian girl and the boy Jedi, talking animatedly. He took his meal at his desk that night. 

Alexsandr wasn’t sure what he had done, to push the Lasat away. Kallus was sure that they became friends, even with their past. Zeb always seemed to look past that he was an Ex-Imperial, even when no one else did. So what happened? Why now? 

Alexsandr was so much in thought, he hadn’t even realized he quite literally bumped into Zeb’s chest. Alexsandr looked up to the Lasat, not quite sure what would happen. Zeb blinked down at him, not moving. Alexsandr grunted, and looked up. He hadn’t realized it was Zeb. 

“Uh, hey Kal.” Zeb managed to get out, with a small, awkward wave. 

Alexsandr walked past him, without as much as a hello back. Alexsandr didn’t know what he did, but he was going to give Zeb what he wanted. He heard the Lasat sigh loudly, and the footsteps followed him. 

“Kal, hey. Hey. Do you want to talk?” Zeb asked, full of genuine worry for Alexsandr which made him  _ so mad.  _ Of course he does! After weeks of no contact, not even seeing him in hangers or in the mess, not even a pad message. 

“Yes, Garazeb I do, but apparently you don’t!” Alexsandr turned around, and informed the Lasat. 

“I’d love to talk, but you’ve been avoiding me!” Zeb said, almost yelling as well, pointing at Alexsandr. 

“Me? You’re the one that has been avoiding me!” Alexsandr voice’s started rising. He tried to control it, but Karabast! Who cares if they’re yelling in the middle of the hall, Solo and The Princess do it all the time!

“No, I haven’t! I’ve been trying to find you, I’ve wanted to talk to you for weeks, Kal.” Zeb started loud, almost as loud as Alexsandr, though he quieted as he reached the end of his statement. 

“You did?” Alexsandr asked, thoroughly confused now. He wasn’t even sure what the Lasat was trying to get across, now. 

“Karabast, Kal. yes. I’ve been wanting to talk to you, about courting, for a while, now.” Zeb was almost mumbling at the end of his sentence, which was something Alexsandr had not expected from the warrior. 

"Courting?" Alexsandr asked, almost clarifying, not completely sure what Zeb meant. 

"Yes! Courting, relationship, being mates! Karabast!" Zeb ran his hand over his face, then looked at Alexsandr almost ashamed. “If you don’t want to, then that’s fine, I know it’s been a while since we’ve talked-” 

“Zeb, yes, I will.” Alexsander cut him off, not sure why. The Lasat was rambling, though it wasn’t like he needed to know what Zeb was going to say. 

“Really? You would?” Zeb asked, not sure if he heard right. Alexsandr nodded, with a small smile. 

“Really,” Alexsandr nodded, though another thought popped into his head, “As long as we’re exclusive.” 

Zeb laughed, and nodded. “Of course, Kal. I can’t have anyone scooping you away from me.” 

~~~

Hera wasn’t sure what was wrong. Well, not wrong, but something was different. Especially around Zeb and Kallus. Sure, they stick together like glue on a daily basis anyways, but it seemed like Zeb was calmer, if that was possible for the Lasat. 

Kallus, on the other hand, seemed more on guard. It was like he didn’t want to be  _ seen _ with Zeb. Hera shook her head, with a small smile. 

“What are we gonna do with these boys?” She said quietly, not expecting anyone to hear. 

“Which boys?” She heard behind her, jumping slightly. She turned her head to see Rex, still with his clone armor, though there were some missing pieces. 

“Woah, sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you,” Rex put his hands up, and walked down the ramp to her side. “The Captains?” Rex followed her line of sight to see Kallus and Zeb sitting on the edge of one of the temples. 

“They seem happy.” Hera said, watching Zeb crack a joke and Kallus shaking his head with a smile and shove to Zeb’s shoulder. Rex nodded, not sure if there was anything different with the two Captains. 

“Yeah, they do,” Rex said, still not noticing anything different. He turned his head to Hera, with slight confusion on his face, “Is there anything different?” 

“Zeb finally asked him!” Ezra called out, jumping down into the cargo bay of the Ghost, and joining the adults on the ramp of the ship. He had a grin on his face, genuinely happy. “He finally got that nerve!” 

Hera and Rex looked at each other with confusion, then at the beaming Jedi who was waving at the Lasat. 

“ZEB! GOOD JOB BUDDY!” Ezra yelled, and they saw Zeb wave back with a grin. Kallus, though, did not seem to like that and pulled Zeb’s arm down, and it seemed that they started arguing, until Zeb kissed Kallus’s cheek. They could see him flush from the Ghost. 

Hera looked at Ezra, who looked genuinely happy for Zeb. 

“Hey, Ezra, what exactly did Zeb ask Kallus?” Hera asked, with confusion, facing the boy. He brought his arm down, and looked at Hera, still with a grin on his face. 

“Oh, he asked Kallus to be his mate. Like, relationship-wise.” 


End file.
